Infection Codename: Deoxys Kalos chronicles
by Mrs.Daiya
Summary: -PKMNXY AU- The flower of doom have released it's toxin, but it didn't kill anyone! Instead, it have started transforming the ones who were affected by it into Deoxys hybrids! Follow Samui, his foster sister, Tabitha, and the valor army to stop the infection from spreading in their beloved region! (Rated T for language)


_"I'm just a step away._

_I'm just a breath away._

_Losin' my faith today._

_(Fallin' off the edge today!)"_

**_感染症。コードネーム：デオキシス。 カロスのクロニクル。_**

**_Infection. Codename: Deoxys. Kalos chronicles._**

**_Sneak-peak to the story._**

**_Please, enjoy!_**

* * *

[-DAY 1  
MAY 17 2165

I can't believe it, Lysandre and his team have revived the ultimate weapon just to wipe out humanity to achieve their goal to 'make a better world'. Just puh-lain bullshit!

Oh, I forgot to introduce m'self. My name is Samui Tomoro Jingshen, a Kantonese dude whom was originated in Fuschia city. My family is consisted of 4. me, m'mother, Alicia Soraya, Father, Alexander Jingshen, and my Unovian foster-sister, Tabitha Florbelle Naraku.

It has been a week since me and m'family came to Kalos. We were sick of traveling and we wanted a better, simpler life than we had back in Kanto. We moved to Santaune city because my mother used to live there during her childhood and she knew many people there, including her childhood friend, gym leader Viola and her sister, Alexa.

Anyway back to the point...

I was scared, Taby's was scared, My family was scared, Heck, everyone in the region were concerned about their lives! And it's all thanks to Taby's former PR video idol, Serena, whom became the team flare's 'Piece of resistance'. She have also ordered the team to put her ex, Calem Xavier, in front of the weapon so he could die before the world does. What a fucking bitch I'm tellin' ya!

But something was wrong about the flower, it didn't kill us! We thanked Arceus with all our hearts because the flower only reached into some parts of the region. We thought that nothing would go wrong anymore.

We were fools. HUGE fools.

little did we know, a Deoxys have hijacked it's DNA to the weapon and drained it's power and replace with a new, effective, but small one. (which explains why my city and a few others weren't affected by the beam) THAT was why it didn't kill anyone! But the beam, believe me or not, have transformed the people and pokemon who were affected by it into Deoxys hybrids! And that poor Calem was the first one to infected. I know it because the chains that were holding him were found broken after the beam was fired. There were no signs of ashes nor footprints around the area where he was held captive. The people who found the remains of his chains were never seen again.

Too make things worse, the infected have started to attack the un-infected! they killed them, injured them, and made them become one with the infection...

I just don't know what to do...

-DAY 6  
MAY 23 2165

It turns out that the beam was just a start for something worse. Ya see, billions of Deoxys from outer space have started invading Earth! They were being lead by a powerful, merciless, shiny Deoxys.

For some reason, he ordered hi army not to attack Kalos. I know why, the whole region was fucked up already. Believe me, you do NOT want to see what happened to Lumiose city.

We are fucking doomed.

-DAY 7  
MAY 24 2165

I have heard that Arceus have sent Mew and Mewtwo to stop the infection! Oh merciful lord, I must tell you that words in a form of a journal cannot express m'happiness!

-DAY 8  
MAY 28 2165

No word from from the dudes as more people and pokemon are getting infected, but I'm still keeping my head up. Maybe they're facing the leader. Arceus knows.

-DAY 10  
MAY 30 2165

Well, fuck! Mewtwo got infected! I have seen the latest news that he attacked Castelia city, Tabitha's home. Boy, she was crying a river when she heard that, so me and my family have decided to comfort her until she calms down.

More bad news: There's STILL no word from Mew! Goddammit, can this invasion get any worse?!

-DAY 14  
JUNE 3 2165

I can't believe it...  
My parents... t-they're dead...

And humanity is in it's peak of extinction.  
i-i-I must avenge them! Or at least die trying.

(BTW, Tabitha agrees with me 100% about this shit, so I'm cool)

-DAY 20  
JUNE 9 2165

I have heard that the remaining survivors in Kalos have managed to make an army-like guild called 'The valor army'. I still dunno if I should join them or not, maybe I should ask Taby, Plus I have listed some reasons to join:

1. To kill Deoxys

2. Maybe my pokemon might get some training

3. I was already recruited by a chick when she have seen me and my pet Espurr-Meowstic, Mystic, fight a bunch of infected Machop.

-DAY 21  
JUNE 10 2165

She accepted! On condition that she must join, too. I must say, she IS overprotective.

And the good news keeps on coming: Professor Oak, my mentor, have sent me my Garchomp, Chomp-Chomp, back! He also allowed me to use mega evolution. (But I must use it under tight conditions.)

-DAY 22  
JUNE 11 2165

This is going to be the last time I'm going to write on this journal, for this is my first day to stop the Deoxys. But to whoever is reading this, infected or not, I must tell you one thing cuz Tabitha's calling my ass to get down to the door of our shelter:

Ever since the flower have released it's toxin, humanity have received a grim reminder.

We lived in fear of Deoxys.]

* * *

_"I am just a man,_

_not superhuman._

_(I'm not superhuman!)_

_Someone save me from the hate."_


End file.
